


Cold Comfort

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [12]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Abandonment, Carthak, Copper Isles, F/M, Gen, Politics, Regrets, elopement, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Sarai regrets leaving the Copper Isles.





	Cold Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Cold Comfort

Late at night, Sarai regretted abandoning her people and Zaimid’s warm, snoring body beside her was a cold comfort compared to the crown that could have been hers in the Copper Isles.


End file.
